1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to technology for interconnecting heterogeneous networks.
2. Description of Related Art
A wireless sensor network (WSN) may be employed for energy management in the field of, for example, a smart grid, a micro grid, an advanced metering infrastructure (AMI), and the like. Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.15.4 network technology, for example, ZigBee, a smart utility network (SUN), etc., may be used as the WSN to collect and control energy information, for example, electricity, water supply, gas, etc.
A high rate data transmission rate is not required in an application, such as metering of energy information. However, low power communication may be employed to achieve the simplicity of network management and energy saving. Thus, the WSN may be appropriate to transmit data at a low rate. On the contrary, an IEEE 802.11 standard-based Wi-Fi network technology, which is generally used for a mobile terminal such as a smartphone or a computer, may support a high rate data transmission rate and thus, may be appropriate to transmit large data.
A mobile terminal, such as a smartphone, or a computer may not be equipped with an IEEE 802.15.4 standard network chip or technology. Thus, an apparatus and technology exclusive for an IEEE 802.15.4 network is required to monitor, manage, and control information about an apparatus connected to a WSN based on IEEE 802.15.4 standard. However, a terminal exclusive for IEEE 802.15.4 may have some constraints in creating and managing a network operation program. Accordingly, there is a need for a gateway to connect a Wi-Fi network and a WSN so that the network operation program may wirelessly monitor, manage, and control the WSN through the mobile terminal or the computer.